


drabbles and doodles

by samalamb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Domestic!AU, Fluff, M/M, Top!Sam, antichrist!au, bottom!Dean, drabbles comboed with my art i do from my blog, multiple!aus, pony!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalamb/pseuds/samalamb
Summary: A series of drabble/doodle combos from my art blog, deciding to round em all up here.





	1. worried demon boi

**Author's Note:**

> sams a worried demon boy

                                                  

The demon paced back and forth, worry heavy on his brow because the one he gave everything for - _hisgracehiswingshishome_ \- was _late_.  What if something happened to him?  Maybe the others discovered Dean hadn’t abandoned his brother, hadn’t left him to rot in hell or earth?  

Maybe they had him captured, tortured, punishing him for treating Sam like maybe he was still worth something.

Maybe he was waiting for Sam to save him - and then here was Sam, failing at that as he failed at -

“You’re not the prettiest when you scowl, ya’ know?”  A cheery voice broke into his not-so-cheery thoughts, and gold eyes met the bright vibrant greens of Dean.  Who was safe, and not harmed, and perfectly fine.

“You are here…”  He muttered, wide eyed, and Dean chuckled at himself, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, there was a hold up and -”

Dean didn’t finish his sentence, Sam pulling him into a desperate hug with the angel still upside down, his own, leathery, feather-less -  _graceless_ \- wings folding around his brother as well.

“You had me worried.”  Sam mumbled, feeling stupid for the panic still zinging through him and were his shoulders shaking?

Dean just huffed softly, Sam flinching at the sound, ready to pull away but then Dean’s arms encircled his shoulders and head, the angel pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s chin and petting through frazzled brown hair.

“Nothing to fear, Sammy, _I’m_ here, _you’re_ here, and no angel in heaven or demon in hell can stop me from seeing you, ‘kay?”  Dean said, soft and gentle like a parent to a child and Sam curled in closer to Dean.

“I to you.”  Sam muttered, after a few minutes of enjoying the warmth that always gave him such comfort.  Dean pulled away at that, pressing another reassuring kiss to Sam’s forehead before coming to land on his feet, stretching his wings out and grinning.

“Alright, ‘nough of this corny shit, let’s go see a movie.”


	2. drunk idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk idiots

                                                

“De-Dean, you, you can’t just -” Sam stopped, stuttering over his own words because he maybe had a little too much to drink but so had Dean so it wasn’t all bad.

“I can’t, can’t jus-just, just what?”  Dean asked, quirking his head to the side and staring as the last of his whiskey tumbled over to the motels scratchy carpet.  Pity.  He chuckled at the sight though.

“You can’t just, like, you-you-you know,” Sam paused, because, by the third ‘you’ he had completely forgotten what he was scolding Dean for.

“Well what _I_ know and what _you_ know, is that _I_ know that, uh, well,” Dean squinted, stared at Sam’s hand on his thigh, and got distracted momentarily by the warm press of it.

Sam didn’t bother replying, by this point not really caring anymore and all those supposed knowings they didn’t exactly know weren’t entirely enjoyable to hear with his swirling thoughts.  Instead, he curled closer against Dean’s back, huffing in moderate irritation.

“You’re stupid.”  Dean muttered, leaning back into Sam’s hold, brow scrunched because now he was wondering what they were firstly talking about.

“You’re stupid _er_.”  Sam replied, utterly mature and eloquent and Dean snorted.

“You’re stupid _est_.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re drunker.”

“Well you’re-”

“Sammy, Sammy,” Dean interrupted, papping Sam’s cheek slow and lazy.  “We’re _both_ drunk.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	3. pony bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever wanted to see the bois as ponies? no? oops.

                                                           

“Hey-yo nerd on the ground.”  Cheered Dean, the pegasi flying low towards the unicorn who simply grinned his way.

“Dean.”  Greeted Sam, brown mane flitting about his muzzle until the unicorn with an unnecessary display of magic simply tucked the locks back, Dean’s eyes narrowing in a small fix of jealousy.  Flying was cool and all, but magic?  Bad _ass._

“So - any new cool nerd discoveries on what we’re hunting yet _ooor_?”  Asked Dean, the pegasi dragging the last word on as he effortlessly glided over and around Sam, his brother stopping his trot to grin at his antics.

“Maybe.”  Sam grinned.  “So get this,” the unicorn pulled a scroll from somewhere or the other, holding it open with magic and Dean skimmed the words.  “If you read here,” he gestured with his horn to a small scribbled on segment, and Dean squinted his eyes.

“It mentions the scorch marks we found, as well as the ‘haunting song’ all the witness’ claimed they heard.  Among other details, such as similar locations, etcetera, etcetera.”

“Yeah - and?”  Dean flipped onto his back, wind control allowing him to appear idle and bored, with his arms crossed and head resting in their crook.

“It means, once I contact one of the agents in Celestia’s library, and get them to find the other half of this scroll,” Sam gestured to the torn end of the page, and Dean caught on.

“We can get the details on how to gank this son of a bitch and finally be out of this creepy friendship driven town?”  Dean spewed out, cheer revitalized because seriously - it’s like the ponies of ponyville had a hard on for _friendship_ and _feelings._

Sam returned the grin, and nodded as he retucked the scroll wherever he stored his shit.

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	4. drunk idiots2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time theyre drunk and kiss oh boi wow

                                                         

They were both too drunk for this.   **  
**

“Ya’ know I’ve never…  never kissed a guy before?”  Dean said, slow and quiet and Sam’s head which was busy leaning back against his seat lazily flopped over to look his brother in the eyes, confused smile and one eyebrow quirked over at Dean.

“It’s like, I’ve just never got aroun’ to tryin’ it and everyone one else seems to think I’ve done it an’ now I’m curious.”  Dean was rambling, looking to the half empty bottle of Jack in his hand and swishing the remaining liquid about, momentarily mesmerized by the swill of it.  

Sam was too, kind of, except Dean’s words made his eyes drift down to his brother’s lips, a chuckle escaping him because what a thing to be curious about; except not really.

An idea struck him, brilliant, “Wanna kiss?”  Sam slurred out, almost giggling and they really were too drunk for this.

And maybe Dean’s immediate - well not immediate per say but the way his eyes lit up and he looked up from the swishing liquid with a grin was fast enough in Sam’s foggy mind - but still somewhat immediate nod in response should send some red flags in both of their minds that there were some sort of very important boundaries they were just about to cheerfully run over.

“Sure?”  Dean answered, his voice lilting off in a question as he attempted nonchalance and shrugged with one shoulder.  

Sam nodded, a determined - almost goofy - look taking up his face as he leaned forward, Dean doing so as well until they were both an inch apart, breath being shared and their eyes crossed in pitiful attempts to look in each other’s eyes.

“Right.”  Sam said.

“Yes.”  Said Dean, and they both just sat there, staring and perspiring from the summer nights heat in the compact space of the Impala and waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally, Dean’s nerves had enough and he shot forward, lips landing Sam’s nose and Sam laughed, Dean pulling back with a pout but Sam fixed it when he tried the whole kiss thing and managed to get Dean’s lips.

It was awkward.  Kind of, and Dean was the first to pull back with a conflicted expression.

Sam huffed out in an odd bout of disappointment,“Don’t like kissing guys?”  Sam asked.

“No no, I just think that maybe, there should be more…  uhm.  Longer?”  Dean ended, looking almost embarrassed and Sam grinned, because longer sounded like a really good idea.

His smile must have given Dean the gusto he needed because the next moment Sam found himself pulled into a much wetter, sloppier kiss and he didn’t mind one bit.  

Dean’s hand in his hair - the grip used to pull him forward? - felt pretty damn good and in retaliation Sam cupped Dean’s cheeks and pulled him just that much closer, forcing Dean’s head to tilt just so, their mouths slotting together better and the moan Dean let out in turn made Sam’s head spin even worse.

Sam didn’t know how long they’d been kissing, and Dean sure as hell wasn’t counting, but when they both tumbled over into the back seat of the Impala, Sam decided readily, he could care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	5. in theory alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in theory dean likes getting carried alright totes

                                                         

“Thought you liked being carried?”  Sam chimed, grinning at his panicking brother.

Dean glared flustered at the ground, feeling entirely too weightless hefted up from the comfort of a solid flooring, “In _theory,_ damn it - put me down!”  he hissed through grit teeth, because yeah, he _might’ve_ said he’s turned on by the idea that Sam could maybe lift him - but he didn’t mean for the stupid little fuck of a brother to actually _do_ it.

“Aw, Dean, you’re hurting my feelings,” Sam paused to pull puppy face number what the fuck ever, “You don’t trust me to keep you up?’  He ended with, and Dean clung tighter to Sam’s broad chest.

“I’m willing to admit that I trust no one to keep me up you over sized dick.”  Dean bit out, turning to glare at Sam and having his anger flush out to be replaced with pity because god damn was Sam good at the whole kicked puppy look.

“Dean…”  Sam said, soft, brow creased and his grip slackened, causing Dean to slip down a little and he glued himself to Sam’s body.

“Look, fine, I trust you al-fucking-right?”  Dean said, tone panicked and rushed and Sam’s grin brightened anew at that, his hold on Dean tightening and Dean blew a little sigh of relief.

After a moments pause, Dean stopped to stare at his bare feet, wiggling his toes with a terse look and realized that being picked up wasn’t so bad a thing, it was actually - well, freeing.  Especially for someone of his height.

Sam must have noticed some change on his face, because he leaned down a fraction and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek, “Not so bad, right?”  Sam said, smile soft.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, managing a half shrug from where he was posed, “Once I get over the whole fear factor, it’s kinda’ cool.”  And he was only half lying, because it was cool, but also really hot, and he wondered how long Sam could keep him suspended.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean began, looking to Sam who just now started to look a little tired from the effort of holding Dean up.

“Yeah?”

“Do ya’ think maybe you could,” Dean paused, bit his lip, continued, “carry me to the kitchen?  And the laundry room?  And the bedroom?  Actually - since you’re so cocky, carrying me all over shouldn’t be so hard, right?”  Dean asked, coy and grinning, and he could feel the tension running through Sam’s arms - big little brother was getting tired.

Sam looked taken back, a nervous look crossing his face before returning to the carefree grin, albeit accompanied by a small bead of sweat, “Well, yeah, uhm - of course.”  Sam answered.

“Cool,” Dean said, giving Sam an odd hug around the neck before leaning back, grinning when Sam grunted with the effort to keep him up and pat Sam’s tense shoulder, “Alright, lil’ bro, to the kitchen for some delicious in air action breakfast.”

Sam just chuffed a laugh in reply, before making the sure to be not-so-fun trek to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	6. comic1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deans a soft idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	7. comic2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toll lil bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	8. pony bois2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more ponies cause im pony trash

                                                   

Dean hadn’t seen Sam in some time, his brother being sent off to some fancy shmancy unicorn school an Celestia-awful amount of years ago, and now that it was finally the day Sam was properly ‘trained’ and ready to fight the supernatural along side him, Dean found himself eagerly waiting at the train stop for Sam.  Who was late.

The dick.

When Sam left he was this lanky, awkward colt, and Dean was ready to give him the proper deserved noogies for being such a dork and going to high end schools.  Hell, he was excited to see what Sam looked like now.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the heavy thump of another pony sitting next to him.  He turned to the left, ready to snap at whoever decided to invade his space because he was _waiting_ for somepony excuse you, but then stopped when he landed a familiar shade of brown.

And he looked up, past rather large arms, and up, unwillingly lingering on a barrel chest, and up, and finally landed the face of his brother who was giving him a soft grin.

Oh.

Sam got. _Tall_.  And fit.  And handsome - what?  He bit the inside of his cheek, and his wings, fuck it all, flung open, and he chuckled nervously.

“Hi Sammy.”  He said, feeling it punched out and Sam smiled brighter which he shouldn’t do.  Ever.

“Hey Dean.”  And his voice was deeper - Celestia fuck everypony universally.  Not Fair.  Not fair at _all._

Sam couldn’t just go to school and come back some tall casanova of a hunter, no, it was completely illegal in some countrys, he was sure, and he only let himself look down once more at Sam’s very much fit body.

“You got… big.”  He said, voice a high, squeaky thing as he tried desperately to fold his wings, Sam just laughed, a glorious, jovial thing, and Dean’s blush deepened.

“You got smaller.”  Sam replied, cocky smirk in place and Dean felt his pride trample the odd warmth pooling in his face and gut, thank Celestia.

“Could still kick yer’ ass.”

“Sure.”  Sam replied enigmatically, and Dean squinted his eyes.

“Oh, the second we’re back home it is _so_ on.”  Dean challenged, a feral smile taking up most his features and Sam met him equally with his own, wolfish grin.  One that made Dean’s heart trip just a little.

“Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	9. pony bois3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of people from tumblr wanted a follow up to the other pony art, which, seriously shocked me, nonetheless - who wa si to say no?

                                                           

                                                           

Sam looked nearly as shocked as Dean felt when his back thumped hard down on the grass, wings flaring out in surprise and - oh.  Sam _could_ kick his ass.

Dean was oddly okay with that.

Not that he’d admit it.

Anyhow - Dean _did not_ go down without a fight, the tousle a vicious lengthy one, until Sam - _the dirty cheating fucker_ \- used the neatest trick of magic Dean’s seen yet and tripped him up subtly, the pegasi’s footing lost and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.  With Sam covering him.

At least he had the decency to look shocked he had won, Dean himself was feeling a rather terrible mix of appalled horror he was beat, a flush of heat he definitely _should not be feeling,_  and pride that only older siblings could have when their younger finally kicked their ass at something.

It wasn’t the most comfortable swell of emotions to be having, no, and Sam wasn’t helping his fluttering heart - beating fast not just from the brawl, no, not at all - with just staring at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, his broad chest heaving and muscled arms trembling just slightly.  Dean felt his mouth go dry, and he tried valiantly to look everywhere _but_ Sam’s muscular frame.  Really, he did.  He just failed spectacularly.

“You, uh,” Dean didn’t know what sentence he was even starting, feeling numb and too warm and Sam really _was_ too close to him at the moment for thought process to function.  Kid really grew up - _in all the right ways_ , his mind hissed - at university.  He said as such.

“I see college did you good.”  Dean finally managed to croak out, and that got the slightest upturn of Sam’s mouth, the unicorn huffing out a tired chuckle.

“You could say that.”  Sam’s tone was breathy, a deep rumble from his chest, and Dean barely was able to suppress the groan that threatened to slip out at the sound.

Sam caught his eye then, as if sensing something was off with Dean and Dean bit the inside of his cheek, cursing Celestia above for allowing Sam to grow up behind Dean’s back into this - well, this unfairly attractive stallion.

They held each other’s gaze for seconds, or minutes, and both flushed, red tinging their cheeks and Sam was leaning in and suddenly red flags were flaring everywhere because Dean was _leaning back like a stupid idiot_ and Dean quickly, and efficiently, totally unlike a coward, rolled out from Sam with a rushed, hustled laugh.

Sam followed suit, snapping to as if caught in a daze and they turned their backs to the other, laughing off key and glaring at bugs that skittered by the scene, unaware.

“Good, ah, good match.”  Dean said, glaring holes into the grass.

“Yeah, ha, it was.”  Sam said back, just as awkward and fuming, and without having to verbally announce it, or even look to the other, they knew something was shifting in their relationship and neither knew what to do about it.

Or if they even _wanted_ to something about it to begin with.

                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	10. antichrist!sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some dark sam bc yaaaay

                                                     

In an exhaust of fire, heat, and black smoke from a thin lipped mouth, quipped a voice, “Lovely.”

And what a lovely thing it was.

“Sam - Sammy, you don’t - _jesus fuck_ , you don’t have to do this.”  Sobbed Dean, hoarse and rough, and he was suspended in the air, pressed tight and flat against a wall like so many other times.  Except those other times were from certain monstrosities keeping them there.

Sam didn’t consider himself one of those.

Sam considered himself better, a god, even.  And he was, with not even the slightest hint of effort he had Dean trapped, pinned like a butterfly on a collector’s desk - just as beautiful as one, as well.  Power coursed through his veins, his blood, in every flow of breath and pathogen he contained secrets of which the most wizened philosopher would weep.

Knowledge with which he could deconstruct the planets, the stars, and realign them all to fill his fancy.  In his steps were fire and pain, his breath creation and power, in his balance - he was, at his core, a being that had transcended past what his mortal coil had promised him.

He was god.

And yet, despite the elation, despite the bloodied crawl he took to rid himself of this sin, he - he could not let go of one singular need.  The most annoying, craven, depraved, _animalistic_ , need, for his brother.  

For Dean.

And so he turned to his brother, so pretty in the dusty church’s hollow light, dust particles beaming around Dean and Sam, and Sam grinned, rows of teeth akin to a shark smiling out and his previous irritation dispersed at Dean’s red rimmed eyes.

“Dean, we all know what must be done - what _I_ must do.”  He stepped towards Dean, black eyes alighting in unmatched joy at the way he struggled, body portraying mere twitches - though Sam knew all too well that was all Dean could manage.  A sharp nailed hand set itself on Dean’s cheek, stroked once, reverent, before dipping down to the hollow of Dean’s throat, hand encasing it in a silent threat,

“I can’t seem to kill you.  I took pleasure in Bobby, and John?  Brought him back myself.”  Sam murmured, tilting his head he leaned in to breathe the fear scent off his brother.  “But you?  Mm, some inane part of me wants to keep you around.”

He tapped his fingers casually on Dean’s oh-so-fragile neck, “Can’t say I blame myself, however, you always _were_ such a pretty sight.  Old me wouldn’t admit it.  New me?”  Sam gestured around to the blood strewn church, to Sam’s own naked form caked in red and chunks of various humans.  “New me has no trouble admitting that you make _quite_ the pretty bird.”

Dean’s face coloured green, and Sam imagined he was holding back vomit.  Cute.

Sam pulled a face, skimming Dean’s thought’s and finding _disgustfearsammynobad_ , and his entirety soured.

“Don’t worry, Dean, you’ll get used to it.  You’re not the only one making changes.”  And with this Sam gestured to the one solid black horn that curved from the right side of his forehead and back, his fingers appeared to have been dipped in black ink, ending in sharp points.

Among other things, Sam found he didn’t mind the added weight of the wing he found himself the owner of - it’s leathery, bat-like nature settled well on his right shoulder.  

Dean, of course, had no taste for the finer arts - and saw nothing but horror in Sam’s new look.

Sam grinned wolfishly.

“We’re going to be fine, love.”  Sam said, voice a deep, soothing rumble, and then he snapped his fingers, and the world around them smoked black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious!tumblr


	11. stupid things

                                                            

“It’s _stupid_!”  Dean yelled out into what Sam was finding comfortable silence.  He didn’t jump at the outburst, far too used to Dean interrupting their quiet moments with his random thoughts and reread the sentence Dean had interjected on, an amused expression taking hold.

“What is?”  He asked, offhandedly, not really asking but knowing Dean was shooting him an expectant look.

“So you know all those ‘fanfics’ about us out there?”  Dean said, and Sam’s interest was almost piqued, but they long ago laughed their asses off about the people unknowingly writing about two very real people, instead of the characters they assumed them.

“Yeah.”  Sam replied, flipping to the next page.

Dean paused there, chewing his lower lip and Sam made the heroic effort not to stare and let Dean finish his sentence.  “Some of those are just, they’re so - well, _bad,_ but, you have to admit -” Dean stopped again, and he seemed angrier, one hand flinging up in the air and grasping at nothing.  Maybe it was searching for the point Dean was trying to make.

“Admit what?”  Sam prodded, after a  few seconds of nothing but frustrated Dean in his lap, and despite how much he wanted to get to the point in his book, he now also wanted to see where Dean was going with this.

“Some of them have some good freaking ideas, Sam.”  Dean finally went with, deflated and sounding almost _somber._

This turned Sam’s full attention to Dean, smile full play as he looked down at the top of Dean’s head with a cocked brow, “What?”  He asked, humour apparent.

“Fucking _hula hoops_ filled with god damned _salt!_  Why the hell didn’t we think of that?”  Dean bit out, and Sam would have laughed except - well.  Despite how childish it was, it _did_ surround them with salt.

Sam still wasn’t able to stifle a laugh, however, at the imagery of them - mostly Dean because Sam’s always had a fixation for his brother’s hips - trying to hula hoop and cut down demons and ghosts alike.

Dean turned in Sam’s lap, shoving at the book and Sam’s chest in irritation.  “It’s not funny, Sam!”  Dean hissed, his face red and Sam began laughing full force now, Dean’s small bats to his head increasing his humour and he let the book fall forgotten to the floor.

“Sam!”  Dean hissed, again, and Sam combated his brother’s annoyance with a peck to the lips, effectively shushing him up.

Dean’s eyes narrowed, and before he could say anything else Sam spoke up, “You saying we should buy some hula hoops because some girl, or guy, out there, wrote about us using them?”

“Well, no, it’s just -”

“Just what?”

“We always kick so much ass in those weird ass stories - and, it’s always because they think of shit that,” Dean stopped, as if it pained him to admit, “ _we_ , with _all_ our experience, could not.”  Dean fell into Sam’s chest, face first and groaning out his annoyance and Sam chuckled, papping the top of Dean’s hair and letting his brother mease out his anger.

“We kick plenty ass, Dean.”  Sam said, Dean just mumbling something or the other in reply.

“Mpmh mh _mphore_.”  Which Sam guessed directly translated to kicking more ass, and he shrugged.

“Then why don’t we prove them wrong?”  Sam said, tone light, and Dean propped his chin on Sam’s chest and glared up at him.

“What do ya’ mean?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Dean,” Sam looked to the book on the floor, shrugged again, “we haven’t been on a good hunt in a few weeks, why don’t we find some poltergeist and show these fans how’s it done?”  Sam asked, looking back at Dean and Dean almost brightened at that.

“They don’t know we’re real, Sam.”

“Chuck’ll know, and maybe he could find some way to include it in the next book.”

“We threatened his life to stop writing those.”

“Eh.”  Sam said, uncaring, and Dean paused to think a moment.

“You know what?  Yeah, yeah we can so fucking do this -” he sat up, swinging a leg over Sam’s to get more properly seated in Sam’s lap, “and I’m thinking we can get our own crazy ideas going.”

“How crazy you talking?”

“Pretty crazy.”

Sam could only grin in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	12. demon sam n angel dean1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love me this particular au

                                                            

“You worry too much.”  The angel chimed, carefree as always, and Sam bit his lip.

“Dean, I don’t worry enough,” he then looked around the quiet suburban town they were meeting in, as if spies were eyeing them now, telling their superiors of Dean’s illicit activities, “If anyone finds out about us-”

“Shush up, jeez, Sam, I’m _fine_.”  Dean said, brow furrowed in irritation and he papped Sam’s cheek.  “Ain’t no one gonna find out about us, alright?  I’m pretty fucking sneaky.”

The bait was too obvious and Sam was in too sour a mood to let it go by, “That mean’s someone will find out about us.”  Sam mumbled, tone low and heavy with guilt, fear, apprehension - among other things.

Dean just scoffed, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his companions pursed lips and grinning when a wild blush spread across the once-angel’s cheeks.

“Seriously, chill out, let’s enjoy our day while we still can, and hey, if it helps, I’ll even stop the whole ‘flying’ thing to really go low on the radar.”

“That would help.”  Sam said, licking his lips and staring hard at the concrete ground.

“Cool, now c’mon, theres a great expanse of humans to poke fun at.”  Dean said, elbowing Sam’s side and this time safe with his feet pointedly on the ground.  Sam chuckled, weakly, but it was better than the storm front his face was moments ago.


	13. pink things

                                                                        

“This is so fucking stupid.”  Dean grumbled, pulling at the pink ribbon hanging from his neck.  Specifically, the _collar_ around his neck, complete with a fucking _bell_ of all things.

He felt stupid - he looked stupid, and this whole thing was just plain _stupid._

He didn’t even know how he managed to find stockings in his size - nonetheless these little cat ones, the ones which when he saw he couldn’t help but blush and imagine how the soft fabric would feel against him.

And then he couldn’t help but purchase them shamefully, with the clerk giving him a knowing smirk.  And now he’s sitting on Sam’s motel bed, feeling fucking stupid and ridiculous and Sam’s just gonna laugh at him because he’s still a grown ass man wearing pink stockings and a collar with a bell and a ribbon and he buried his face in his hands, groaning.

This is the most stupid idea he’s ever had, and done, and he should just change before Sam gets back from the store and as he stood up to do just that the door opened with the most deafening, not really so, regular door opening sound.  Whatever - Dean was panicking.

“Hi Sammy.”  Dean said, strangled tone and Sam didn’t look up just yet, locking the door behind him and he was humming softly, deep tune flinging about in the small room and Dean bit his lower lip, feeling apprehension build uncomfortably in him.

“Hey -” Sam paused, mouth hanging open, bag of food clunking to the floor and there he went - finally noticing Dean’s absolutely stupid get up, “Dean.”  Sam’s voice was quiet, breathy, and one hundred percent shocked.

Reasonably so, Dean figured.

“Dean, you look…”  Sam trailed off, coming to stand a few feet off and still appearing flabbergasted.

“Yeah, I know, I look fucking ridiculous, don’t I?”  Dean said, feeling dumb and he curled in on himself, one knee pressing to his chest and shrugging his shoulders closer - he really shouldn’t have done this.

“No no, you look, fuck, man,” Sam raked a hand through his hair, one hand gesturing about Dean as if that said anything and Dean hugged his knees close under the attention.

“You don’t have to rub it in, I know I look -”

“Fucking hot?”  Sam ended the sentence for him, and it was Dean’s turn to look shocked.

“What?  No - I look like a grown ass man wearing pink ribbony shit, which, to say, means _fucking stupid_.”  Dean said, looking to Sam as if he was the one with the ridiculous get up.

Sam just laughed, moving close to put his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“Yes, you do look like a ‘grown ass man wearing pink ribbony shit’,” Sam requoted so elegantly, “because you _are_ a grown ass man wearing pink ribbony shit.”

Sam’s words weren’t helping Dean’s nerves, he glared up at his brother, “Where the fuck are you going with this?”  He snapped out.

“That although you may look sort of ridiculous, you also look insanely hot.  Like - really fucking hot.”  Sam enunciated his words with heated eyes, lingering as they traced up Dean’s folded legs to the pink little collar clasped around his neck.

Dean felt himself warm up at the hungry gaze, face blushing bright and he looked to Sam’s shirt because he couldn’t handle Sam’s adoring eyes.

“Oh.”  Dean managed, raising one hand to wrap around one of Sam’s wrists, his brother hands still heavy and warm on his shoulders.  Dean mustered the courage to finally look Sam in the eye, and he chuckled nervously, licking his lips and not failing to notice the way Sam traced the movement.

“So, I uh, guess fitting myself into these stockings was worth it?”

“ _Very_ worth it.”  Sam reaffirmed, and Dean smiled.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean breathed out, relief flooding him and he leaned up onto his knees, pressing his hands onto Sam’s chest and tracing the strong lines hidden beneath blue plaid.  “I was sitting there freaking out for a fuck ton of time.”

“Mm, we’re going to have to make up for that lost time, won’t we?”  Sam said, low and Dean returned the lecherous grin.

“Fuck yeah.”  Dean said, again, this time grinning wildly and he laughed joyously when Sam tackled him down to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	14. comic3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked about dean check out sams booty so

                                                           

                                                       

                                                           

                                                          

                                                            

                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	15. pony bois4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon asked for a/b/o... but with pony bois.... i couldnt resist.....

                                                              

They were days when Dean would forget that his brother became an overgrown stallion behind his back, and he would conveniently forget other things that coincided with that as well - in fact, there were many things Dean liked to conveniently forget.  

Mostly things to do with Sam but others as well.

And it wasn’t like Dean was _frail_ or anything, he in fact, was far taller than most other pegasai, and could kick a lot more ass than others who shared his status - special training to hunt the supernatural freaks of the world helped with that, moving on, however - and so he never found what he was to be _bad_.  Just a nuisance at times.

Being an omega came with some bonuses, ponies and monster would catch a whiff of his sweeter scent and bam, they underestimate the golden pegasai and the next thing they know they’re kissing existence goodbye.  Other’s were more apt to trust him and his ‘doe’ as they’ve been called, eyes, and renaissance missions were practically a breeze.

But it had it’s downsides.

For instance - being painfully, wrongfully, utterly attracted to your alpha brother who grew up way too much to be fair when he was off at university.

Like seriously - it’s like the colt was downing steroids or something, because, yeah, alphas are big.  But Sam was by far the largest he’s seen.

And something about tall, muscular, confident alpha’s apparently smashed through all of Dean’s knowledgeable good morals and simply told him to ‘fuck it and _fuck it’_.  It was confusing, and obnoxious, and Sam had to be catching on to this undue attraction, if by him always, and by that Dean meant  _fucking always_ , appearing at the worst of times to taunt his size, or strength, or magical prowess in Dean’s face until the pegasus’ wings popped open and Dean was left red faced and glaring at Sam’s stupidly handsome smug face.

It was all very stupid.  And Dean hated it.  And hated Sam sort of.  But mostly wanted to pull Sam in close and - ehem, not going there.

Today was like those days, Dean just minding his business, before suddenly ramming into a soft, warm, but still very firm wall, and backing up a few paces in shock because hello there Sammy.

“Hey Dean.”  Sam greeted, in that new, deep tone that Dean still wasn’t used to hearing, and damn it all he had that confident smirk going and his eyes were drilling through all of Dean’s defenses and yep - his wings are flung open again, and Sam’s chuckling, and Dean’s omega is whining like a bitch for him to do rather inappropriate things with this fine specimen of an alpha in the middle of this undeserving library.

“Heya’ Sammy.”  Dean choked out, desperately pulling his wings in close and Sam chuckled, again, a deep velvety thing, and Dean’s ears flattened.

“Asshole.”  Dean grumbled, again, face hot and ears hot and everything warm at the edges.

“Hm?  Did I do something wrong?”  Sam asked, leaning down and Dean’s breath wheezed out at the rush of Sam’s earthy scent.  Sam couldn’t help but laugh again, at Dean’s inability to function around him - and Dean bit the inside of his cheek.

All of this?  Totally unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr


	16. demon sam n angel dean2

                                                                     

“Hey angelcakes-”

Sam’s face, which was already a thundercloud, transferred to typhoon level distress and Dean backpedaled fast and hard.

“I-I mean _devil_ cakes, did it, uh, hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Pause.

Dean coughed.

Then, in a dry, sullen tone, “Yes.”  Sam replied, and Dean really wasn’t doing the best job at cheering up his brother.

“Ha, ha, I, uh, figured.”  Dean said, eloquent, and Sam side glanced him with heart clenching sad black eyes.  Ah.  So it was one of those days.

Some days, Sam took the whole angel-turned-devil thing pretty well, but others, when Sam was feeling particularly self destructive, he couldn’t quite hide the blackness that swallowed his once hazel hues.  Dean found them pretty, like an onyx softly highlighted by the already alluring figure that was Sam.  

He never mentioned this to Sam, because he knew the black eyes were a stark reminder of Sam’s failings and so Dean sat himself quietly by his brother, leaning against his shoulder and draping his wings around Sam’s back and own leathery wings.

He figured today he should.

He clasped one hand over Sam’s, leaning close into his space and trying to catch the demon’s eyes.

Sam looked away, face tinged just the softest pink and Dean lifted his hand from Sam’s to gently touch Sam’s face, directing him to look over at Dean and Dean offered a rare, gentle smile.

“They’re really pretty, you know.”  Dean said, tilting his head to keep his eyes locked with mesmerizing obsidian and Sam’s face looked crumpled, disbelief written all over his features and Dean leaned in to press a soft kiss over each eye, the demon, although larger in stature, shrinking in on himself under each soft gesture.

“They’re, no, they,” Sam stumbled over his words, blush in full bloom and voice catching on emotions that Dean figured he’d rather never discuss.

“I never told you this before, but, yeah, they are.”  Dean reaffirmed, “they sparkle and they’re really cool, and yeah - they might be more proof of what you are, but who says that’s a bad thing?  And ‘sides,” he paused then, when Sam looked to be listening to him over the insecurities screaming loud in his ears, Dean’s face took on a cheeky grin.  

“They’re also really hot.  Like - I think I might have a thing for demons.  Mostly you.  Actually, fuck it, just you -  you’re hot like this.  You’re always hot, now you’re just super hot - got the tall, dark, and handsome vibes going on big time.”  With each word to tumble silly and fast out of Sam’s mouth Sam’s blush deepened, the demon’s wings springing open under Dean’s own, feathered ones, and the thin, viper like tail going rigid across both their laps.

“Oh.”  Sam said, black eyes wide and Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, really not fair, too,” Dean gestured to himself then, “I get the ‘nice guy who’ll give the neighbors sugar’ vibe, the one where everyone’s like ‘aw, what a sweet guy’,” Dean fluttered his lashes at the mimed words, tone pitching high in mockery and Sam unwillingly chuckled.  “Hell, others can even refer to me as cute or sweet.”

Dean turned to Sam fully then, gesturing to the broad expanse of shoulders, the horns-tail-devil combo he had going on to add to his already powerful figure, and stuck his tongue out in distaste, “Then you come along and the panties drop and the guys swoon and you’re mister ‘mysterious’.  Lucky bastard, I’d say.”

“You think I’m a lucky bastard?”  Sam said, one eyebrow finally quirking up in humour and Dean draped himself across his lap, stomach first because wing’s got in the way of laying on your back a lot.

“Hm… I would say that, but then again you’re kinda stuck with me, and that’s not so lucky.” 

“How so?”

“Because I kill your cool demon vibe, or, you know what?”

“What?”  Sam asked, now fully playing along and petting through the warm feathers of Dean’s wings.  Dean held back the pleased purr that almost pulled from him.

“We’re like good cop bad cop, ‘cept you’re actually the good cop because you’re so fucking nice but they won’t know that because they’ll be distracted by our combined awesomeness.”

“Dean,” Sam interjected softly into his small rant.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”  Sam said, quiet, and Dean tripped up at that and blushed a little himself.

“Oh, yeah, uhm, any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincestious@tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> wincestious@tumblr


End file.
